Un an
by Galionne
Summary: Etait-ce vraiment… Son protégé? Le Démon ne put s'empêcher de se poser cette question. D'un coté, c'était bien son visage, son corps, sa voix; c'était bien son petit Geek... Et pourtant. (Lemon Geemon)


**NdA:** Depuis que je suis dans le fandom j'ai écumée pour des fanfic Geemon; et je dois bien avouer que je me suis régalée! Par contre, aucun lemon à se mettre sous la dent! Alors évidemment, la petite crapule que je suis a décidée de se mettre aux fourneaux pour vous concocter… ce petit oneshot PWP et fluffy à la fois! Enjoy~! Et comme c'est le premier lemon que j'écris en français (et que je poste) bah… Champagne bordel!

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Etait-ce vraiment… Son protégé?

Le Démon ne put s'empêcher de se poser cette question. D'un coté, c'était bien son visage, son corps, sa voix... Ses cheveux bruns et doux dont les mèches se balançaient gracieusement. Ses yeux bleus qui s'entrouvraient de temps à autre pour laisser voir une agréable lueur. Ses joues, légèrement rebondis qui rosissaient lentement. Son petit nez aux courbes si adorables. Ses lèvres, frémissantes, appelant au baiser. Son cou fragile. Ses épaules minces. Son torse et son ventre maigres. Ses bras et ses jambes si frêles, si fins. Sa voix innocente.

C'était… C'était bien son protégé; son petit Geek… Et pourtant.

Le regard du Démon remonta vers le visage rougissant du gamer avant de descendre à nouveau, observant chaque trait de son corps maigre et dénudé. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à la ligne de ses cheveux, roulants doucement le long de ses tempes et de l'arrête de son nez. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, laissant s'échapper un souffle irrégulier et de timides gémissements. Sa poitrine se gonflaient et se vidaient au rythme de son bassin qu'il ondulait avec une lenteur presque sensuelle. Son bassin… Par Lucifer, _son bassin_.

Le prince des ténèbres remonta délicatement ses mains glacées jusqu'au creux des reins du Geek, faisant frémir et courber le dos au plus jeune.

«Ah-! D-Démon~!»

Le gamer replaça ses mains sur les épaules de l'être de la nuit pour prendre un meilleur appuie et bougea son bassin avec un peu plus d'assurance. Le Démon laissa échapper un soupir emplit de désir et se redressa, glissant ses mains dans le dos de son protégé en prenant soin de souligner chaque vertèbre du bout de ses doigts.

Comment en étaient ils arrivés là?

Il n'y avait pas eu d'alcool, pourtant… Pas de drogue du Hippie ou d'aphrodisiaque du Patron; aucun produit du Prof… Rien.

Le plus jeune des Sommet était simplement venu vers lui alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'aller se coucher et lui avait demandé de s'allonger, une certaine gêne mêlée à du désir dans le regard. Il était monté à califourchon sur ses jambes, avait glissé ses mains le long du tissu… Et le reste de ses gestes était venu avec un naturel déconcertant pour l'ange des enfers. Les vêtements avaient disparus les uns après les autres; la peau s'était dévoilée; les doigts s'étaient trouvés; les souffles s'étaient échangés…

«Démon…»

Le prince des ténèbres fut tiré de ses souvenirs par la douce voix de son protégé. Il vit le visage du Geek s'approcher et accueillit ses lèvres dans un baiser qu'il voulut le plus tendre et le plus chaste possible- jusqu'à ce qu'un timide coup de langue ne vienne quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Il hésita; serra le gamer un peu plus fort contre lui en sentant les mouvements de son bassin s'accélérer encore… Puis finit par accepter, hypnotisé par les sensations divines qui parcouraient et électrisaient son corps tout entier. Il sentit leurs langues se trouver, se caresser, s'apprivoiser avec douceur tandis que leurs mains exploraient chaque parcelles de peau mise à nue.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il rêvé de ce moment?

C'était bon; tellement bon…

Sa main glissa avec délicatesse contre l'intérieur de la cuisse de son protégé avant de remonter vers son ventre, le bout de ses doigts caressant fébrilement la peau. Le Geek gémit et sépara leurs bouches en exhalant avec bonheur. Il y avait une telle faim; un tel désir dans son regard si bleu et si profond que le Démon se sentit perdre pied. Un souffle tremblant lui échappa lorsque le plus jeune prit ses mains et les plaça sur ses hanches.

«T-Tiens moi, s'il te plaît…» supplia-t-il en s'appuyant sur les épaules de son amant.

Il se souleva légèrement sur ses genoux tremblant, aidé du Démon qui le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait et se pencha légèrement. L'aîné le regarda faire quelque peu intrigué. On aurait dit... Qu'il cherchait quelque chose-

«Aah~!»

Un gémissement commun leur échappa à tout les deux lorsque le Geek s'abaissa à nouveau sur ses hanches. Il l'avait trouvé; il avait trouvé l'angle qu'il voulait. Sans attendre le plus jeune entama une nouvelle série d'ondulations, bougeant son bassin de manière plus rapide et beaucoup, beaucoup plus désireuse. Il le voulait; il le voulait tellement… Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus irrégulière tandis qu'une chaleur insupportable grossissait dans son bas-ventre. Il dévora le visage du Démon du regard; sa peau blanche, ses yeux rouges emplit de désir, son regard affamé, ses lèvres frémissantes… Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés de sueur et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, révélant son cou vierge de toutes marques. Le prince des ténèbres s'y précipita sans attendre pour goûter cette peau qu'il trouvait si parfaite. Il passa sa langue le long de sa gorge avant de la mordre délicatement, se reculant pour y laisser une trace rouge et mouillée de salive. Il recommença, encore et encore, parsemant le cou du plus jeune de marques d'amour tandis que son bassin ondulait au même rythme que celui de son protégé.

Protégé qui, d'ailleurs, semblait tout proche de l'extase.

«S-S'il te plaît…»

Le Démon déglutit.

Par Lucifer, si le cadet continuait comme ça son timbre de voix suppliant et si inhabituellement sensuel allait le rendre complètement dingue…

«Touche-moi… D-Démon, s'il te plaît…»

Un nouveau gémissement commun leur échappa et l'ange noir fit redescendre sa main. Il laissa ses doigts envelopper doucement la verge tendue du plus jeune et entama de lents vas-et-viens, laissant son pouce caresser son gland humide de temps à autre. Le Geek laissa échapper une plainte indécemment audible à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le halètement tandis que les caresses sur son membres se firent plus rapides; plus pressantes.

«J-J'en peux plus~! Je vais-! Ah~! Démon-! J-Je- !»

Le gamer n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le prince des ténèbres s'était jeté sur ses lèvres, étouffant son dernier cri d'extase de sa langue tandis que son protégé se libérait dans sa main. Le Démon suivit quelques secondes derrière lui, la soudaine étroitesse autour de son membre le projetant lui aussi à l'apothéose du plaisir.

Le Geek s'effondra tout contre lui, haletant, tremblant, les yeux clos tandis qu'il tentait de calmer sa respiration irrégulière. Son ange gardien sourit et passa distraitement sa main libre dans ses cheveux tout en essuya l'autre dans le premier tissu qu'il trouva- sa chemise; tant pis pour elle. Il attendit encore un peu, laissant le temps au Geek de calmer son souffle avant de le faire basculer lentement sur le coté; puis sur le dos. Rassemblant les quelques forces qui lui restait il se retira doucement avant de s'effondrer à nouveau, enfouissant par la même occasion son visage dans le cou frêle du cadet. Le jeune adulte sourit et laissa tomber avec un épuisement certain sa joue contre son front. Il sentit des bras venir l'entourer; l'envelopper; le protéger en conservant la chaleur de leurs corps près de lui et se pelotonna tout contre le Démon.

«…Ça fait un an…»

L'ange de la nuit ouvrit ses yeux de rubis et leva un regard interrogateur vers le plus jeune.

«Depuis l'épisode 84… Depuis que tu habites avec nous…»

Le Geek sourit, une lueur pleine de bonheur éclairant ses yeux bleus.

«…Ça fait un an.»

Il y eu un bref silence, puis il sentit le souffle du Démon balayer son cou et laissa un léger rire lui échapper en tournant la tête.

«Tu me chatouille…»

Un baiser se pressa tendrement dans son cou; rapidement suivit d'un autre un peu plus haut, et d'un autre… Et d'un autre… Et d'un autre; jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de l'ange noir ne rejoignent celles de son protégé. Les deux amants s'échangèrent une brève série de baisers papillons, chacun d'entre eux plus doux et plus léger que le précédent jusqu'à ce que le Démon ne pose son front contre celui du Geek. Un sourire emplit de douceur illumina son visage et il ferma les yeux, laissant son souffle caresser le visage du gamer.

«-Tu n'étais pas obligé, murmura-t-il tendrement, Te savoir près de moi me suffit…

-Je sais, mais je voulais…»

Le Geek sourit, entrelaçant délicatement leurs doigts.

«Je voulais. Avec toi.»

Un rire léger et chaleureux secoue les épaules du Démon. Il se hissa un peu plus haut sur le matelas et attira à nouveau le Geek contre lui, enveloppant sa forme frêle de la sienne plus large avec douceur.

«Je suis heureux… De t'avoir trouvé.»

Le gamer sourit; se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

«Je suis heureux que tu m'ais trouvé.»

Un autre baiser.

«Je t'aime.»

Deux paires d'yeux qui se ferment, épuisées.

«Moi aussi…»

La douceur. La chaleur. Le sommeil.

Les bras de Morphée qui les emmènent au loin, ensemble.

«Moi aussi.»


End file.
